


It’s Up To Your Knees Out There

by stalllme



Series: IT 25 Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, I was so busy last month I couldn’t write too much lol, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalllme/pseuds/stalllme
Summary: Day 4 prompt of the IT 25 Days Of Christmas project!! :))Blizzard/Hot Chocolate





	It’s Up To Your Knees Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Reddie, rated T :)

Eddie woke up to to his doorbell echoing vigorously throughout his house.

He blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings, his room surprisingly bright, so much that it hurt his eyes a little bit.

He took notice of the fierce blizzard going on outside his window before quickly realizing that the doorbell was still being buzzed, thankful for the fact that his mother had left for work.

Eddie groggily stood, trudging down the stairs in his long flannel pajamas and a shirt that was totally his. (It was not his).

Bracing himself for the cold, Eddie quickly opened his door to find, no surprise, his boyfriend stood on his doorstep, clad in a puffy winter coat while still ringing his doorbell despite the fact that the door was open.

"Richie," Eddie shivered. "I heard you the first time."

"Eds!" Richie was beaming at him, his glasses clearly covered with snow and his pale nose a concerning pink. "I almost thought you were in a coma. I've been out here for like, two minutes."

No matter how annoyed Eddie was, his concern over his boyfriend triumphed ad he grabbed the front of his puffy coat and yanked him inside the warm house, roughly shutting the door behind them.

"You're lucky my mom isn't here, you dumbass," Eddie said with no bite as he watched Richie toe off his winter boots and throw his beanie somewhere in the living room. "You have a phone for a reason."

Richie politely hung his coat on the coat rack, revealing to Eddie that he was also in pajamas. "Well, yes, but as soon as I heard that school was cancelled I ran right over here."

Eddie felt his heart swell at the fact that Richie's first instinct was to run over to his house, but he didn't say anything.

"Kind sad that I missed Miss K, though. I would have asked if she wanted to have a snowball fight, if you know what I mean-"

"-and you ruined it," Eddie said, turning on his heel to go to the kitchen as he heard his boyfriend start to cackle behind him. "Come on, you perv, let's make you something to warm you up. " 

"My baby is such a chef!" Richie called as he obeyed his boyfriend's order, plopping down at their kitchen island as Eddie began taking out ingredients to make a homemade hot chocolate.

Eddie was thankful, but concerned when Richie grew mostly silent as Eddie made them their hot coca, and as he was stirring the chocolate and hot milk, a weight was felt against his back and arms were snaking around his waist.

Instead of tensing or flinching, Eddie leaned back into the weight just the slightest bit, laughing a bit when Richie began peppering kisses to the back of his head.

They stayed like that for a moment, Eddie gently stirring the hot chocolate as Richie held him, gently swaying their pajama-clad bodies, until Richie finally broke the silence, placing his head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Good morning, Eds."

Eddie loved this. He loved the weight of Richie against him and he loved Richie's breath against his neck, his long arms and freckled face, his warm touch, warmer than any blizzard or boiling hot chocolate.

But most of all, he loved Richie. 

Eddie smiled. "Good morning, Rich."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr before it engulfs in flames!
> 
> @stalll-me


End file.
